disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5514507-20121027033838/@comment-5514507-20121027033912
Jack stretched and yawned. He didn't want to be awake this early. Although he would see Kim, it wouldn't be nearly as great as in his dreams. Because, of course, they weren't dating in real life. Suddenly Jack had a song idea and ran to his desk to scribble some lyrics down. He pulled a yellow legal pad and an Otai Academy pen out of the drawer. "Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up." Jack grabbed his acoustic guitar from the stand near his desk and began to strum a melody. Singing the lyrics while writing helped him. "Too much light in this window, don't wake me up Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips" White sunlight reflected off the stuff in his room, it was too light to be this early. Jack shut the blinds. His dream popped into his head suddenly. He had been kissing Kim a lot in his recent dreams and he knew he had to make a move soon. "Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up Don't wake me.." He had nearly killed his alarm clock when it went off, because the images of Kim were lost. "Don't wake me up Don't wake me up Don't wake me up Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up Don't wake me up Don't wake me.." Jack shook his head to move his hear out of his eyes and continued writing, ideas flying into his head quickly. "So much life in the city, you won't believe Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed Tell me what is the music, inside my head." Sounds of trucks and cars were faint outside Jack's window. The song was swirling around in his head. "Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up Don't wake me.." "I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no, I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no, I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you" Jack hated going to sleep more than he hated waking up. Going to sleep meant no more texting Kim that night. Texting her was all he looked forward to all day, a conversation with no interruptions. "Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up Don't wake me up Don't wake me.." Jack slid his desk chair across the floor and studied the page. He swiftly folded it and placed it into his guitar case. "Kim.. The things you do to me.." he grumbled as he rose from the chair to hurry and get dressed. He heard a cough. Turning swiftly on his heel, he was utterly shocked to see a smiling Kim in his doorway. "Uh.. Hey.." Jack stuttered. "Hey." "I'm not ready yet.." "I know." Jack grabbed some clothes and ran to his bathroom to change. He returned and looked at Kim. "Ready to go?" "Definitely." They walked through the door as Kim slid her petite hand into his. He was surprised, but smiled. Don't wake me up.